Alan Wake: Slender Origin
by Limbus
Summary: Alan Wake: Slender Origin


The Setting

Alan for his new horror book needed a place to give him some ideals to use, lucky he known of a cabin in the woods that would be the perfect place to give him such ideals. Alone with his wife, she and him drove out there. The scenery looked untouched when they arrived; even know construction was happening around the area, and a old military base somewhere in the middle of the forest.

Present

Alan and his wife Alice pulls up to the cabin. "Oh honey its lovey; you can just smell that fresh clear as crystal air." Alice said stepping out of the driver side of the car. "Yeah it is." Alan replies stepping out his self. "Thanks to this surrounding, you want have any trouble clearing your head, and have no worries keeping it clear from the city noise and lights. You'll be able to think in peacefulness." Alice went on explains. "Yeah I guess you're right, let's get everything unpack, we arrive later then plan, want to make sure everything is in before nightfall." "Yeah you're right; don't want to be out here during nightfall. Here, I'll go open the door while you start getting the boxes out the back." "Yeah." Alan agrees while walking to the back of the car. Alan carries the last box in the house right as the sunset on the horizon. "This's the last box." He announces to Alice while she stand beside the doorway. "Great and just as it is gets dark. I put on a pot of coffee." Alice speaks as she close the door behind him. "Good, something warm." "I'll pour you a cup." Alice heads to the kitchen. "Thanks, I'll lite the fire place." "Oh, that would be great." Alan walks to the fireplace; once there he checks if the damper is open. He put his hand in the fireplace, feeling a silent breeze, he decide to poke his head to see with his eyes. See that it is open. He reaches for a box of matches that sit on top of the fireplace. He light one, and holding it in the fireplace to see if the draft is coming down or going up. Seeing it going up he take some newspaper from the newspaper holder at the bottom of the wood holder, and crumble them up, then he lay some thin sticks of woods to be uses as kindling. Alan light the newspaper with a match; as it burn, soon did the sticks, Alan add to logs to the fire, and as they start to burn, he add one more. He stands there and watch the fire burn a little bit, then walks to the sofa; Alice came walking in. "Oh so you got it lite already." She speaks as she hand him a cup of coffee. "Yeah. Here, come and lay down" Alice take Alan offer as he grab a sofa pillow, put, and pat it on his lap for her to lay her head on. There they are, relaxing on the sofa; Alan sitting in a up position with his left hand holds a cup of coffee while resting it and his arm on the arm of the sofa. Alice is landing down, her head resting on Alan lap. As they sit in front of the fire place, listing to the wood burn and crackles.

Dreams

Alan wakes to himself sitting on the sofa, with Alice missing. "Alice." He calls out. For some strange reason panic rise within him, and then it hit him, all the lights are off, the fire place been extinguish, darkness blanket the room, with the exception for the moonlight glowing through the windows. "Alice!" This time he shouts her name, while standing up from the sofa. "Alice, baby can you hear me!" Alan paces into the kitchen, looking desperately. "Alice, baby where are you!?" He asks to no one. He runs to the bed room. "Alice, are you there!? Answer me honey!" He walks back to the living room turning his head hazily he sees a shadowy figure pass by a window. "Alice!" Alan ran outside call his wife name. "Alice is that you." He searches with his eyes while standing by the door the window area he saw the shadowy figure. "Alice!" Alan looks out in the distance and sees a figure standing in the woods. As soon as he saw it, he hears a loud noise in his ears and his vision stare to fade. "Alice!" He calls out, as he covers his ears with his hand and tries to focus on the figure in the woods. "Alice!" He falls to his knees. "Alice." Losing concision he lay on the ground call out his wife's names in a weak voice. "Alice-" Alan fade into blackness.

Reality

"Alan wake up!" Alan feels as his body is being shaken. He struggle a little to open his eyes. "Alice where are you." Alan says weakly. "Alan baby you're dreaming, wake up!" "Alice?" He hear his wife voice calling out to him, finally able to open his eyes, she is bent over with her hands on top his shoulder looking to be concern and worry. "Alice? What happen? Where did you go" Alan asks, confuse. "I didn't go anywhere, I been right by your side this hold time. You was dreaming baby, but it sounded more like a nightmare. I been trying to wake you up for the pass three minutes, but You wouldn't wake up." Alice explains. "It was all a dream?" He asks still confuse. "Yeah, a nightmare at that by the way it sounded." "Yeah, yeah it was." Alan agrees. "I was about to get a cup of water to throw on you, to wake you up." Alice jokes to lighten to mood. "Yeah, I wish you did that earlier." Alan set up, and Alice stand back a little. "Want to talk about it." "No… I, it just you was gone, and it was dark." Alice set beside Alan, and put her left arm around his shoulders, hugging him from the side. "It's okay baby, I didn't go anywhere, I been right here by your side the hold time." Alice comfort. "Yeah, it's just, it felt so real, and that shadowy figure that I saw." Alan go on explaining the events that took places in his dream. "What figure, what did it look like?" Alice asks. "I don't know, it was looks to be a slender man standing with something moving behind him. I could not see him clearly." Alice set up, taking him arm from around Alan shoulder. "Sound like a horror movie to me, maybe you could write a book on it." "Yeah, maybe you're right." Alan says softly while rubbing his face then putting his finger there his hair, as he lay back with his face, facing the ceiling. Alice stands picks up the cup Alan was holding before she took it from him while he was dreaming, and walk to the kitchen. "Do you want some more coffee?" She asks. "Yeah, I could use a cup right about now."


End file.
